


A Worthy Experiment

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-11
Updated: 2008-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1887624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	A Worthy Experiment

Title: A Worthy Experiment  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: R  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/profile)[**snarry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/)'s challenge #131: Random Word Generator. Word: Center  
Warning(s): Rather graphic sexual activities implied. ;)  
A/N: Harry poses a question and Severus tries to answer.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

A Worthy Experiment

~   
Harry moaned, his hands clenching the headboard tightly. “You expect me to count at a time like this...?”

“I do,” Severus said. “This was your idea. A worthy experiment.”

“I didn’t mean...” Harry wailed. “It’s a Muggle [sweet](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tootsie_Pop) advert!”

“This will be very sweet,” Severus purred, biting Harry’s left arse cheek. “And your vocalizations make it even sweeter.”

“Severus...”

“What was the question posed?” Severus asked.

A whine escaped Harry before he could concentrate enough to say, “How many licks does it take to get to the centre of...” He screamed.

Severus just continued licking. Apparently the answer was one.

~


End file.
